People often seek to increase their overall fitness level by losing weight and/or increasing their muscle mass. One area of particular interest includes an individual's stomach. It has been suggested that by exercising good posture and making an effort to maintain a tightened muscle condition of the abdominal muscles an individual may realize a substantial benefit in posture, weight control, back health, and/or core strength, while also helping to reduce or avoid back pain.
However, for a variety of reasons, many people are unable to effectively exercise their abdominal muscles. One common problem most individuals experience is a difficulty remembering to exercise good posture and to maintain tightened abdominal muscles as they go about their day. As a result, an undue number of people suffer from increased weight carried in the abdominal region and decreased core strength.
Although there have been prior attempts to provide devices which remind individuals to tighten their abdominal muscles, the existing devices are often uncomfortable, non-adjustable, incorporated as part of a larger article (e.g., a belt), or distracting to other individuals.
Therefore, an electronic fitness device that does not suffer from one or more of the above drawbacks would be desirable in the art.